The Girls Club: Sarah's Story
by Scully22
Summary: O/A... Olivia and other law enforcement women start a club just for them; for support, for friendships and for love. In this fanfic we follow the story of two couples. LGBT femslash


"The Girls Club: Sarah's Story"

For your information: Detective Sarah Silva, thirty-two, homicide detective, NYPD, 5'5, black hair, years on the force: five.

Det. Sarah Silva was experienced, hard working, dedicated to the job, an example to all law enforcement officers and damn good at what she did. After working patrol for two years, she was easily promoted to the special victims unit of Brooklyn. Though she was as successful as ever, her heart told her to leave special victims and join homicide. After another year she was moved, and found her niche. She was the lead detective on more than a couple high-profile cases, all which were solved largely due to her work.

A social life was something different. She had dated a few times, a couple years ago. But the job simply took over, and that was alright because it was what she loved. A couple times out of the year it panged her just a bit, like birthdays, or when she received invitations to weddings. It was ironic, she had thought, on many occasions, to be depressed when hearing about a wedding, when all along she could never marry anyone she loved. Perhaps in time gay marriage would be acceptable, she thought, though it would only make her feel worse at this point.

During her time at special victims she occasionally came in contact with other special victims detectives from other boroughs. Out of the twenty or so, there was only one she really connected to, her name was Olivia Benson. Det. Benson was a lot like her in many ways, intelligent, down to earth, dedicated, respected for her work... and alone.

Over time the two became friends, though no one knew. It wasn't necessarily a secret, but they were so similar, that it just never came up in the work place. At first Sarah had a little attraction to Olivia, but it was more of an appreciation. They were friends, they stayed that way and it was all for the better.

Three weeks ago Sarah was called to a murder scene in the Brooklyn underbelly. By the time she had arrived on scene, at least half of the department was present, as well as a police chopper. She seemed to be the only one who missed the commotion, due to an extensive and tiresome interrogation. Upon arrival of the scene she was met by her partner, Det. John Little, who explained the events in an adrenaline burst. After accumulating all the facts, as she turned around, the rookie officer who had stopped the perp with a long rap sheet, turned to her. The rookie approached her and extended her hand.

"Detective Silva, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard about you." Suddenly Silva, while shaking her hand, realized this was the officer who had tried to contact her a few times but then given up. Getting a voice mail every time would make anyone give up.

"Actually, it's nice to meet you," Silva replied, "I just heard about your exciting arrest. Although I'm not sure why I'm here."

Immediately Officer Jenna Hanson popped back into cop mode and signaled Silva to follow her. Hanson hopped into her car, Silva hopped into the passenger's side- something she hadn't done for a long time. Hanson drove.

"It's a distance, the chase went on for a good half hour, I'm sorry you missed it."

Quietness.

"You look uncomfortable," Hanson said.

"I usually drive."

And three weeks later the two had become friends.

For your information: Officer Jenna Hanson, twenty-three, rookie officer, NYPD, years on the force: 2

Jenna's purpose in tracing down Sarah was to observe, learn and hopefully make a friend. It had been awhile since she'd had a friend. Silva reminded her of herself, and Silva thought Jenna reminded her of herself. Though on the surface they had become friends, both, secretly, had feelings that were stronger. In Jenna's eyes, Sarah had such a strong presence, so capturing- words wouldn't describe it well enough. In Sarah's eyes, Jenna was sweet, different and some one she had never met, which was rare being in law enforcement so long, she thought she'd met all the people there were.

Jenna was still new on the force, and though she had old friends, they were becoming more and more different. Jenna had taken the hard road- becoming an officer, putting her life on the line everyday to help those who need it. Her friends had taken the easy road, and they still lived like they were in high school, doing drugs, drinking, partying, not taking things seriously enough. One time Jenna had invited her four girl friends over, she stepped out for a phone call and when she returned the girls were smoking marijuana off her balcony. It wasn't good. Jenna had always been their friend, and vowed always to be, but their behavior was childish and disrespectful.

Now days Jenna invited Sarah over. It was a much more relaxing and happier time. They would watch movies, or make dinner together, or go out bowling. It was simple, and perhaps they acted too old for their ages, but they were different than the rest, and they enjoyed what they did.

Jenna awoke one morning to her alarm, recalling a strange dream. It wasn't so much strange in itself, it was just strange that Jenna had suppressed such strong feelings. That night when Sarah came over, Jenna made her move and it couldn't have gone better. They were dating. Sarah knew it was time to introduce her to the girls club.


End file.
